


without a spindle

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, demus - Freeform, dukeceit, receit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus plays in the imagination.





	without a spindle

"Interesting choice," Deceit comments dryly, strolling through the door into the patch of imagination Remus has so proudly claimed as his own. Right now, it's dark, lit only by tumultuous grey storm clouds flickering with lightning, and the bone-white curve of the moon. Prickly thorns skitter along the ground, unpeeling themselves as Deceit approaches. He feigns disinterest, although he's acutely aware of just how much the thorns Remus conjures up can hurt. Accidents happen, after all.

"Isn't it?" Remus says, his voice bright. He claps his hands, appearing out of the gloom, the flounces around his collar fluttering with every movement. "Roman was reading Sleeping Beauty earlier."

"Hence the thorns, I presume," Deceit says, looking around. Long, purple-black vines whipped around in the burgeoning winds, festooned with hundreds of needle-sharp thorns. In the distance, Deceit can just barely make out a decrepit-looking tower, drooping with ivy and age.

"Come on," Remus says, jumping up and down as he grabs Deceit's hand, towing him forward toward the distant tower. "Do you ever think about eating the worms that come up when it rains?" As if on cue, the rain starts with a clap of thunder, the heavy downpour dripping off the brim of Deceit's hat and down the back of his cape. He grimaces. Remus just grins at him, seemingly completely unaffected by the water soaking his hair and streaming down his face.

"I can't say I do," Deceit finally remembers to answer. He remembers the childhood song, of course. In some ways, it used to apply to him. But not anymore. Now the others have accepted him- or begun the process, anyway- and they've even started to accept _Remus_ , shocking as that felt.

"After you," Remus says with a grand flourish, only slightly dampened by how wet he's become. Deceit eyes the tower dubiously, but steps inside, anyway.

The interior is nothing like the outside, he realizes, his mouth dropping open in an uncharacteristic show of surprise. It is warm- so much so, he stops shivering- and the downpour that was so unpleasant on the grounds is nothing more than a pleasant tap against the windowpane. There's an enormous fireplace, orange and yellow and red flickering and crackling to life within it, and a just-as-enormous plaid sofa, piled high with pillows. On a coffee table, Deceit can see that Remus has laid out all of his favorite foods. His tongue flicks out, tasting the sweet-scented air.

"Do you like?" Remus asks, coming up next to him after he shuts the door. He keeps twisting his sash between his hands, his eyes darting everywhere but Deceit's face.

"I love it," Deceit assures him, and Remus instantly relaxes. "How did you know I needed to de-stress?"

"I heard your argument with Logan," Remus promptly admits. Deceit reddens. He hadn't meant to be so _loud_ but sometimes Logan is so _frustrating_ (and besides, Crofter's isn't the _only_ jam brand out there and shouldn't he want to try different types, in order to form a more fully fledged opinion?).

"Perhaps it got a _little_ out of hand," Deceit says, as Remus coaxes him to curl up on the sofa. It is gloriously soft and squashy and Deceit relaxes into it with a happy sigh.

"I got all your favorites," Remus says, pointing out each in turn. Deceit can't help but smile.

"Thank you, Remus," he says.

"You know what?" Remus asks. 

"What?" Deceit asks, expecting another of Remus's intrusive thoughts. He only hopes it isn't one that will put him off his appetite. He hasn't eaten since breakfast and he's starving. Remus leans in close, his eyes only inches away from Deceit's. They have green and gold flecks in them, mesmerizing Deceit.

"Love you," Remus whispers.

"I love you, t-" Deceit starts to respond before Remus interrupts him.

"Also, butts!"

Deceit drops his head into his hands. They had been _so close_ to a mushy moment.


End file.
